


Trost

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Trostin kaupunki aukenee heidän alapuolellaan runneltuna ja kuolemanhiljaisena.





	1. Chapter 1

Muurin päällä tuulee. Viima riuhtoo Arminin okrankeltaista tukkaa ja tarttuu hänen viittansa liepeisiin, se pujahtaa kauluksesta iholle ja saa nenänpään punoittamaan. Heidän alapuolellaan aukenee Trostin kaupunki runneltuna ja kuolemanhiljaisena. Armin sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä ja hengittää. Laskeva aurinko lämmittää hänen toista poskeaan, mutta silti hän vapisee.  
  
Eren seisoo muurin reunalla ja katsoo Trostin yli kohti eteläistä horisonttia. Hänen hartiansa ovat kireät ja hänen kalpeilla kasvoillaan on vakava ilme. Armin haluaisi käskeä Erenin takaisin kasarmille lepäämään, mutta hän myös tietää, ettei Eren ottaisi hänen sanojaan kuuleviin korviinsa. Eren on ollut aina niin kamalan itsepäinen. Armin huokaisee ja kietoo viittansa tiukemmin ympärilleen tuulen yltyessä.  
  
"Hei", hän sanoo seisahtuessaan Erenin viereen. Eren katsoo häntä ja sitten taas hämärtyvää horisonttia.  
  
"Hei."  
  
"Miten sinä voit?"  
  
Erenin katse on etäinen. Hän ei ehkä kuullut Arminia tai sitten hän jätti tarkoituksella kuulematta. Armin on jo tottunut siihen, vaikkei se ikinä hyvältä tunnukaan.  
  
"Eren", Armin kutsuu. Eren räpyttää silmiään ja katsoo häntä, eikä silti tunnu näkevän edessään mitään. Kuin Armin ei olisi siinä tai hänellä ei muuten vain olisi mitään väliä. Arminilla on samanlainen olo kuin niissä painajaisissa, joissa hän yrittää saada elintärkeää puheenvuoroa suuressa joukossa ihmisiä, jotka kaikki huutavat yhtä aikaa hänen päälleen. Hän puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin.  
  
"Eren", hän toistaa ponnekkaammin.  
  
"Mitä?"  
  
"Miten sinä voit?"  
  
Erenin kulma rypistyy ja hän painaa katseensa kengänkärkiinsä. Hän miettii vastaustaan pitkään.  
  
"Ihan hyvin. On vähän loppuun kulutettu olo."  
  
"En ihmettele", Armin sanoo ja astuu lähemmäs. "Tarvitsetko tukea?"  
  
Eren ähkäisee ja tönäisee hänen hartiaansa. "Älä ole typerä."  
  
Armin hymyilee vaisusti ja katsoo surullista maisemaa. Hän näkee kivenlohkareen, jolla Eren sulki Trostin ulkomuurin, muttei tunne oloaan yhtään sen toiveikkaammaksi sitä katsoessaan. Hän on itsekin liian väsynyt kaivellakseen heidän tilanteestaan tänä iltana positiivisia puolia.  
  
"Tuolla jossain on meidän kotimme", Eren sanoo hiljaa. Hän katsoo kauas Trostin taakse ja yrittää ehkä pinnistellä, jotta näkisi edes vilauksen Shiganshinasta. Arminkin pinnistelee, vaikka hän tietää, ettei niin kauas voi nähdä.  
  
"Tuolla jossain on se paskiainen, joka tappoi äitini", Eren jatkaa. Hänen äänestään puuttuu se sama viha ja intohimo kuin aina aikaisemmin, ja siitä Armin tietää, ettei Erenillä ole kaikki hyvin. Hän ehtii parahiksi Erenin kainalon alle, kun tämän jalat antavat periksi.  
  
"Hitto", Eren kiroaa.  
  
"Meidän olisi ehkä parempi lähteä takaisin", Armin sanoo ja pitää heidät molemmat pystyssä vain vaivoin. Eren tukeutuu häneen koko painollaan ja kiroilee lisää.  
  
"Täällä alkaa olla jo kylmäkin", Armin lisää. "Ja sinulle tekisi hyvää syödä jotain."  
  
"Tiedän, tiedän", Eren mutisee ja antaa Arminin johdattaa hänet hissikuilulle sen enempää mukisematta. Armin tuntee Erenin säteilemän lämmön viittansakin läpi ja antaa itselleen luvan nauttia siitä täysin rinnoin niin kauan kuin sitä kestää. Erenkään ei taida panna hänen läheisyyttään pahakseen, sillä tämä jää hississä aivan hänen lähelleen vielä silloinkin, kun pysyisi omin voimin pystyssä.


	2. Chapter 2

Erenin kasvot ovat niin kalpeat, että Arminin tekee pahaa katsoa niitä. Hän sytyttää piirongin päälle kynttilän, jotta saisi edes hetkeksi jotain muuta ajateltavaa. Kynttilän sydän palaa huonosti. Ehkä sekin on uupunut, Armin ajattelee. Eren lappaa suuhunsa päivälliseltä jäänyttä papumuhennosta ja sotkee paitansa rinnuksen. Lusikka pysyy hädin tuskin hänen vapisevassa kädessään. Armin istuutuu Erenin sängyn viereen ja kaataa tämän lasiin vettä. Kynttilän loimu maalaa Erenin silmäkuoppiin tummat varjot.  
  
"Tarvitsetko apua?" Armin kysyy.  
  
"Minua ei tarvitse syöttää", Eren ärähtää ja pistää uuden lusikallisen suuhunsa – tai ainakin melkein. Puolet muhennoksesta osuu hänen suupieleensä ja valuu leukaa pitkin tarjottimelle. Armin huokaisee ja nostaa vesilasin piirongin päälle, jottei se kaatuisi. Sitten hän nousee.  
  
"Minne sinä nyt menet?" Eren melkein huutaa hänen peräänsä. Hän ei kuulosta vihaiselta, ennemminkin epätoivoiselta. Armin laskee kätensä ovennupille.  
  
"Jonnekin muualle", hän sanoo. "On myöhä. En jaksa kuunnella enempää tiuskimista." Armin ei käänny katsomaan, mutta hän on melkein varma, että Eren tuijottaa hänen selkäänsä. Hän odottaa, mutta Eren pysyy itsepintaisesti hiljaa. Armin huokaisee ja kääntää nuppia.  
  
"Anteeksi", Eren sanoo.  
  
Armin vetää oven kiinni ymmärtämättä, miksi jaksaa vielä Erenin oikkuja. Eren tuijottaa lautastaan, kun Armin palaa istumaan tämän viereen. Hän tarkastelee Erenin kasvoja ja huomaa, ettei tämän silmien alla ole enää lihassäikeiden juonteita. Eren näyttää silti sairaalta, niin kamalan sairaalta.  
  
"Nostaisitko tämän pois?" Eren kysyy.  
  
"Sinun pitäisi syödä enemmän."  
  
"Ei ole nälkä."  
  
"Eren…"  
  
Eren katsoo häntä painokkaasti silmiin ja Armin taipuu. Ei hän jaksa kiistellä, ei tänä iltana. Hän nostaa tarjottimen Erenin sylistä ja laskee sen kynttilän viereen piirongin päälle. Hän auttaa Erenin makuulle ja kokeilee vaivihkaa tämän otsaa.  
  
"Sinulla on kuumetta", hän sanoo.  
  
Eren hymähtää. Armin silittää hänen ruskeaa tukkaansa, ennen kuin huokaisee ja vetäytyy pois.  
  
"Missä Mikasa on?" Eren kysyy. "Onko hän käynyt täällä?"  
  
"Hän on auttamassa ruumiiden keräämisessä", Armin vastaa vaikeana. "Siinä… siinä voi mennä vielä useampi päivä. Mikasa kyllä kävi täällä, mutta…" Hän pudistaa päätään. "Minusta tuntuu, ettei hän kestä nähdä sinua näin huonossa kunnossa."  
  
Eren tuijottaa kattoa. Hänen kasvonsa ovat ilmeettömät, mutta Armin tietää, että hänen sisällään kuohuu. Viha, syyllisyys, pelko, lohduttomuus… Sen kaiken näkee hänen silmistään. Armin laskee kätensä Erenin kämmenselälle ja hymyilee alakuloisesti.  
  
"Minun on vieläkin vaikea uskoa sitä", hän sanoo hiljaa.  
  
"Mitä?"  
  
"Että se kasvoi takaisin. Sinun kätesi." Hän silittää Erenin rystysiä ja kämmenselän juovikasta ihoa. Titaaninkehon liha on haihtunut Erenin käsien ympäriltä, mutta punertavat juonteet ovat pysyvämpiä. Ehkä nekin katoavat yön aikana samaan tapaan kuin Erenin kasvoiltakin.  
  
"Olin aivan varma, että sinä kuolit, Eren. Silloin, kun se titaani söi sinut", hän sanoo. "Minä olin varma, että sinä kuolit ja että se oli minun syytäni. Olin niin lähellä ja… silti minä en…"  
  
Eren kääntyy katsomaan häntä. Armin pyyhkii häpeissään kostuneita silmiään hihaansa.  
  
"Armin…"  
  
"Anteeksi, minun ei olisi pitänyt ottaa sitä puheeksi. Taidan olla itsekin aika poikki."  
  
Eren katsoo häntä huolestuneena ja Arminia melkein naurattaa, sillä hänen tässä pitäisi huolestunut olla. Erenin iho hohkaa kuumaa, hänellä on varmasti korkea kuume, ja Armin pelkää, että vaihdos oli tälle liikaa. Että Erenin keho ei kestä enää kauaa.  
  
"Voit kyllä mennä jo nukkumaan", Eren sanoo. "Pärjään kyllä."  
  
Armin pudistaa päätään ja yrittää hymyillä mahdollisimman vakuuttavasti. "Ei minulla ole hätää. Odotan, että nukahdat ensin."  
  
Eren ei vastaa hänen hymyynsä, sulkee vain silmänsä. Ei kestä kauaa, kun hän jo nukahtaa. Armin pitelee Erenin kädestä kiinni vielä hetken, ennen kuin lopulta nousee. Hän puhaltaa kynttilän lähtiessään.


	3. Chapter 3

Seuraavana aamuna Eren ei pääse enää ylös sängystä. Hän vapisee, kova kuume nousee ja laskee hallitsemattomasti, eikä hänen kasvoillaan ole mitään väriä. Armin istuu Erenin sängyllä ja pitelee tätä sylissään. Hän silittää tämän takkuista tukkaa ja hieroo varovasti tämän kolottavia lihaksia. Juovat Erenin käsistä eivät ole kadonneet kokonaan yön aikana ja Armin seuraa niitä etusormellaan. Erenin hengitys rohisee. Lattialla on verisiä nenäliinoja. Armin yrittää pitää Erenin tajuissaan puhelemalla kaikenlaista, ihan mitä tahansa, mutta Eren hädin tuskin vastailee enää hänelle. Välillä Erenin lause katkeaa kesken kaiken ja hän jää tuijottamaan tiedottomana eteensä.  
  
"Vettä", Armin sanoo ja auttaa vesilasin Erenin rohtuneille huulille. Hän ei tiedä, mitä kasarmin lääkintämiehet ovat siihen sekoittaneet, ehkä hunajaa tai sokeria energianlähteeksi, mutta Erenille se ei tunnu silti maistuvan.  
  
"Mikasa kävi täällä aikaisemmin", Armin sanoo ja pistää vesilasin takaisin piirongin päälle. Eren ei vastaa hänelle mitään. Armin haluaisi lyödä tätä selkään, jotta rohina tämän keuhkoissa lakkaisi. Erenin silmät ovat auki, mutta hän näyttää poissaolevalta. Melkein kuin pystyyn kuolleelta. Ajatus kylmää Arminin selkäytimessä asti ja hänen tekee pahaa.  
  
"Eren."  
  
"Mitä asiaa Mikasalla oli?"  
  
Armin vetää vapisten henkeä. Hän on oikea idiootti. Miksi hän pelottelee itseään tuollaisilla ajatuksilla? Eren ei ole kuollut.  _Eren ei ole kuollut._  
  
"Armin?"  
  
"Ei mitään sen ihmeempiä. Hän halusi tulla katsomaan sinua. Hän on huolissaan, tietenkin."  
  
Eren hymähtää. Armin poimii pienen pyyhkeen vierestään ja kuivaa Erenin hikistä niskaa. Tämän kuume laskee taas kovaa vauhtia.  
  
"Ovatkohan ne jo keränneet kaikki ruumiit?" Eren miettii värittömästi. Kuin häntä ei enää jaksaisi kiinnostaa. "Kukaan meidän ryhmästämme ei tainnut selvitä meidän lisäksemme."  
  
Armin nielaisee. Hän laskee pyyhkeen takaisin sängylle. Vatsassa velloo oikea tunnehirviö. Miksi hän on tällainen? Miksi hän on näin heikko? Hänen pitäisi olla Erenin tukena, eikä pinnistellä vain pitääkseen itsensä kasassa.  
  
"Armin?"  
  
Armin karistaa kurkkuaan. "Ei, ei selvinnyt. Thomas, Mina, Mylius, Nac… He kaikki ovat poissa."  
  
Eren kääntyy hänen sylissään ja katsoo häntä silmiin. Armin hymyilee ja tietää, ettei se vakuuttaisi ketään.  
  
"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Eren kysyy. Arminia naurattaa ja itkettää ja pelottaa, eikä hän tiedä, mitä vastaisi.  
  
"Armin?"  
  
Armin vetää Erenin lähelleen ja painaa kasvonsa tämän haisevaan tukkaan, jottei tämä näkisi hänen itkevän.  
  
"A-armin", Eren sanoo hiljaa. Hän kuulostaa rikkinäiseltä – ihmiseltä, joka tietää kohta kuolevansa. Eren tärisee taas, kuume nousee.  
  
"Kaikki on hyvin, Eren", Armin vakuuttaa ja heijaa heitä paikallaan. Ele luultavasti lohduttaa enemmän häntä itseään kuin Ereniä.  
  
"Kaikki on hyvin."  
  
"Sinä itket, Armin."  
  
Armin pudistaa päätään. "Ei, Eren, en minä itke. Olen vain väsynyt. Sinäkin olet. Nukkuisit vähän."  
  
"Olethan täällä, kun herään?" Eren kysyy. Hän hapuilee Arminin kättä, muttei jaksa ottaa siitä enää kiinni. Armin lomittaa heidän sormensa.  
  
"Totta kai minä olen", Armin kähisee ja rutistaa Ereniä ehkä liiankin lujaa. Eren ei valita, tuijottaa vain eteensä.  
  
"Älä huoli. Minä pysyn kyllä tässä. Nuku, Eren."  
  
Melkein kuin käskystä Erenin pää retkahtaa hänen olkaansa vasten, ja Armin nikottelee hihaansa.  
  
  
  
Erenin uni on syvää ja levollista. Armin istuu tämän sängyn vieressä ja pitelee tämän ranteesta kiinni. Erenin hidas pulssi sykkii hänen sormiaan vasten. Se pitää hänet kasassa, kun kaikki muu tuntuu romahtavan hänen ympäriltään. Erenin huone on täynnä upseereita, jotka keskustelevat Erenin vangitsemisesta.  
  
 _Poikaa ei voi jättää valvomatta… – Me voimme kääntää tämän hyödyksemme… – Hän on vaaraksi ihmiskunnalle…_  
  
Armin ei jaksa kuunnella. Erenin sydän lyö vielä ja se riittää hänelle tällä hetkellä. Komentaja Erwin Smith astuu eteenpäin ja laskee kätensä Arminin olkapäälle.  
  
"Voi lähteä. Sinua ei tarvita täällä enää."  
  
Armin katsoo Erenin kasvoja. Erenin tukka on liimautunut tämän hikiseen otsaan kiinni, eikä Armin haluaisi mitään muuta kuin, että saisi jäädä pitämään tästä huolta.  
  
"Arlert", komentaja Erwin sanoo vaativammin.  
  
"En haluaisi jättää häntä…"  
  
"Se ei ollut pyyntö, Arlert. Mene."  
  
Armin nousee hitaasti jaloilleen. Huimaa. Koko upseerijoukko tuijottaa häntä, eikä Armin ymmärrä, miksi he kaikki näyttävät niin pelästyneiltä. Tai ehkä hän ymmärtää sittenkin. Hän katsoo viimeisen kerran Erenin levollisia kasvoja, ennen kuin nyökkää kohteliaasti ensin komentaja Erwinille, sitten muille. He kaikki pelkäävät Ereniä, ja jollain kieroutuneella tavalla Arminia melkein huvittaa, kun hän astuu huoneesta käytävään. Komentaja Erwin on hänen kannoillaan ja jää näköesteeksi ovensuuhun.  
  
"Lupasin hänelle, että olisin siellä, kun hän herää", Armin vetoaa viimeisen kerran.  
  
Komentaja Erwin hymyilee nopeasti. "Sinun pitää pyytää sitä Yeageriltä myöhemmin anteeksi. Kaikki on kunnossa."  
  
Armin ei ole varma, mitä komentaja Erwin tarkoittaa, mutta hän hymyilee kuitenkin kohteliaasti takaisin.  
  
  
  
Aurinko on laskenut taivaanrajan alle. Trost on yhä kuolemanhiljainen. Arminin alapuolella on vain pimeää ja hänen on vaikea kuvitella, miltä kaupungin valot ovat viikko sitten näyttäneet. Ehkä se tuntui samalta kuin olisi katsonut yötaivasta, mutta vain väärästä suunnasta. Armin nostaa katseensa tähtien peittämään horisonttiin, eikä jostain syystä tunne samanlaista ihmetystä kuin pienenä yötaivasta tutkiessaan. Ehkä hän on hukannut jo osan itsestään tai ehkä hän on vain kasvanut siitä ohi.  
  
Jossain hänen takanaan palaa suuri kokko. Sotilaat polttavat ruumiita. Muuri on niin korkea, ettei savu yllä sen huipulle asti, mutta Arminia ahdistaa silti, eikä hän halua kääntyä katsomaan. Joka puolella tuulee, mutta askelten kopina kantaa silti sen yli.  
  
"Armin", joku kutsuu häntä. Armin kietoo viittansa paremmin ympärilleen.  
  
"Armin", Mikasa sanoo ja seisahtuu hänen viereensä. "Sinun pitää mennä jo sisälle."  
  
"Kyllä minä pärjään."  
  
"Vilustut kohta."  
  
Armin niiskuttaa ja pyyhkii vuotavaa nenäänsä viitan liepeeseen. "Luuletko, että Eren selviää?"  
  
Mikasan kasvot ovat ilmeettömät. Hänen katseensa poraa syvälle Arminin silmiin, ja Arminille tulee lohdullinen olo, vaikka selässä juokseekin vilunväreitä.  
  
"Tuo on typerä kysymys", Mikasa sanoo.  
  
Armin naurahtaa. Totta kai se on.


End file.
